


Castelobruxo

by anniemcfly



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brazil, Castelobruxo, F/M, Fantastic Beasts, Interracial Relationship, Obscurus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniemcfly/pseuds/anniemcfly
Summary: Aurora breathed in and out. Lungs and muscles on fire, heart in her ears. The dust blocked her vision as the adrenaline rushed through her bloodstream, which prevented her from feelling pain as her body hit the floor.Searched the ginger with her eyes and found him sheltered by the protector spell, screaming at the top of his lungs to be heard, successless.The professor stood up, holding her wand so tight that her knuckles were almost white despite of her dark skin.Sighed putting her eyes on him one more time, felt the warm liquid running across her forehead.She was starting at her worst nightmare.





	Castelobruxo

**Author's Note:**

> soooooooooooooooooo guys, this is the first time i'm using this website, so besically i'm a newbie ;)
> 
> plus english is not my first language, so i'm sorry about the bad grammar and if you find any mistakes let me know it o/
> 
> also there may be some words/expressions that i can't quite translate, i'll always explain those in the bottom notes
> 
> the lines in italic are being spoken in portuguese
> 
> okay, i'll just let you read it already xxx

Daylight broke through the windows of the woman's small cottage, which made her open her eyes and moan in disapproval. The brunette just wanted to stay in bed for a couple of more hours, reminded herself dozens of times that she had things to do and that it was better to wake up once for all. The professor stood up and entered the small bathroom, her long curly hair looked like a Nundu's mane, she sighed as she tried to get ready as quickly as possible.

Before leaving her cottage, put her gloves of fine cloth and her wand inside the robes she wore. The equatorial forest was always muffled and hot, which made her curse the fact that they had to wear so many clothes and the ridiculous Brazilian mania of imitating Europeans who were accustomed to a cold climate and taking only one shower per week.

At least the cold water had chilled her.

She walked in short steps towards the huge golden temple not so far from the cottage. Used to busy herself with her studies about magical creatures when wasn't teaching, the cottage - where she could keep some of the animals - was the best option given the fact that it was much larger than the professors' rooms and was on the edge of the magical forest. It had belonged to other Magizoology professors before her, but had long since been abandoned. Until she was hired.

Was drinking a bitter and strong liquid inside a mug, the woman was lightly addicted to coffee and could genuinely spend hours savouring the peculiar taste of that delicacy. When she reached the temple, sighed. Sloth invaded her as she forced herself up the stairs towards the classroom, since it was strictly forbidden to apparate within the Castlebruxo's boundaries, a rule for her obviously stupid. She saw some of the students passing by in their emerald-green robes with the small emblem of each house studded in their chests above their cheeky social shirts with short sleeves. Waved to those who greeted her, tried to remember where she had stuck the class schedule since she didn't know for what year and what houses she would teach in that first period.

Sighed giving up.

The corridors of the millenary Magic Learning Institution were especially beautiful, the temple was enchanted to stay at a pleasant temperature, several paintings were scattered there and there, as well as paintings done on the walls by the ancient founders who wandered the corridors and sometimes even warred each other. The place already existed even before the arrival of the Portuguese, the Native Americans were not familiar with wands and when the first Europeans entered the school, great confusion was established by the fact that the way of doing magic of both peoples were different, besides of the language itself. As far as the magizoologist knew, some classes were still given in Tupi* until the beginning of the seventeenth century, but the language had already fallen into disuse because of the indigenous genocide that had occurred both on the part of muggles and wizards, since a war had been waged and the school had even been deactivated because of the students' conflicts.

The civil war ended up being won by the descendants of Europeans who perpetuated the Portuguese language and name, the system of division by houses - a poor imitation of the American School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for which the professor knew - and the use of wands in Castelobruxo. In fact, few people were aware of the ancient practices of magic and hardly anyone wanted to learn them, althought Aurora was different. She didn't like being within the standards at all; was the first black teacher at the Magic Learning Institution, practically one of the first black students as well.

She set the mug on the wooden table when arrived in her room, some students were already sitting there in an impeccable position, almost nervous. The woman smiled, had been lucky enough to be giving the first class for first-year students. She sat in her chair waiting for the rest of the students to enter as the signal didn't ring. Looked out the large window and could see the equatorial forest, sighed when her eyes stopped in a few Caiporas playing nearby with what appeared to be the bag of a fourth-year student, spreading every contents on the ground and preventing the boy from rescuing his possessions.

Caiporas were protective spirits-beings of the enchanted forest, but logically the bloody forest couldn't have pure spirits willing to be angelic divinities.

No, a Caipora was more like a demon than an angel. They had elfin and Indian features, relatively dark skin and almost always long hair in a flashy red. They never wore clothes, but they didn't have genitals like humans, despite appearing to be such. In addition, they had famous tribal power brands, one of the great tools used by Brazilian wizards of antiquity. Aurora was proud to say that she could reproduce them. Caiporas had almost always mischievous behavior, a particularly bad nature to the invaders of their precious forest, especially those of European descent.

Perhaps this confirmed the theory that they were spirits of great Indian warriors rewarded by the forest in that way: an eternal life of laughter and amusement over those who mistreated them during their lives. But they didn't look ghostly, on the contrary. They were made of flesh and blood, but couldn't be hurt. A very old agreement obliged them to protect the temple, but nothing in this one warned about being in perfect harmony with the students or forbidding mischievous pranksters.

Aurora shook her head; She was already thinking too much about Caiporas when she must've been concentrating on what she would say to distend those apprehensive little faces in front of her. From her little old wristwatch - the only thing of value she possessed -, she saw that there was only a minute before the start of the period. She pulled out her wand and with a simple nod it began to write the professor's name on the board.

Within seconds, she heard the ringing of the bells that indicated the beginning of the day. The woman stood and walked to the center of the room.

_"Good morning, class."_ then gave a huge, inviting smile, looking over the new traits she would teach that year. Almost sighed when realised that everyone seemed to be Europeans descendants.

_"Good morning, professora."_ they answered almost in unison, which would make her laugh for such a formality if it weren't for the door that opened abruptly.

He was a boy with rosy cheeks, breathing fast, his face was sweaty. His hair was black and extremely smooth, falling over his slightly drawn eyes. His chest beared the emblem of a Tamanduá. The magizoologist felt a certain pity for him, was clearly indigenous, and would probably find it very difficult to adapt there. She knew, had been through the same problem.

_"Sorry, professora!"_ his voice was almost strident, he was obviously frightened. _"I...!"_.

_"No problem, little one, I really mean it! What's your name?"_ everyone in the room was focusing with curiosity on the brunette who seemed to be embarrassed by it.

"U-Ubiratan..." some laughter could be heard, which made the teacher wrinkle her nose.

_"It's a beautiful name! Ubiratan, "strong wood", as the name says you are a strong boy. Strong enough for not to care about anyone who wants to put you down"_ she looked around the room as if disapproved of the students' attitude, some were embarrassed while others stood staring at her in mockery. _"You can go sit down, Ubiratan. My name is Aurora, I am the teacher of Magizoology and History of the Wizards for the first and second years"_ she placed her wand in her dark green robe, everyone was silent and alert.

But it wasn't just because the world treated her as someone inferior that the woman had inferiority complex. She would never admit anyone messing with a poor boy to make him feel bad about who he is. And then she smiled, didn't want to start things in a wrong way and was usually adored by the students.

_"Some of you have probably heard the stories about the wars fought in this territory if you were raised by wizarding parents. This is what History of the Wizards in the first and second years is about; A study of the Native Americans, the arrival of the first European and the conflicts, since wizard natives lived together and didn't hide their magic from muggles, as the in European society did."_ then she sat down at her table. _"But let's not discuss it today. Come on, I've always had a good relationship with my students, I want to meet you! Excited about the first day at Castelobruxo?"_

They looked at each other, as if they were hunting, who would dare to be the first to speak. Then a girl with brown hair and eyes raised her hand.

_"You don't have a last name?"_ the witch grinned.

_"No. I do don't own a muggle record, and I've chosen not to invent one for the wizarding world since I can't find a good surname for "Aurora"."_

_"Have you ever tried "Santos**?"_ A blond boy with arrogant features and a accent that denounced him as a Spanish speaker asked dejectedly.

_"And who would you be?"_

"Magalhães, señora." He used the last word with a strong accent and some irony, which almost made the woman laugh.

_"Right, mister Magalhães. Santos is an honorable surname, only hardworking people have it. People who've been suffering discrimination since the day they were born because of not being wholly black or wholly white, which is madly absurd for me as we all end up going to a hole when we die. I would be proud to have that last name actually, but..."_ she shrugged. _"Even though I was raised by Muggles, I was never a Catholic, and my mother's and father's tribe in Africa wasn't familiar with surnames. I see no reason to have one"_ some people tried not to giggle, either because of the boy's embarrassment or because the Magizoologist admitted without hesitation that she was the daughter of former slaves. Aurora could only remembered the time when she really cared about not having a last name.

_"Which house were you in?"_ a girl asked excited, by the eyes of fascination was probably a muggle-born. Aurora knew that look, one day it was her own.

_"I am of the house of the cunning, the strong, the children that never grow by fascination, of those who aren't afraid of death"_ sung the beginning of the anthem of the house of the adventurers.

"Onças!" A boy shouted excitedly from the back of the room, recognizing the verses.

"Sim!" the woman smiled, applauding the excitement of the members of her old house who were whispering at each other. _"So we have Onças and Tamanduás in this room? I hope you don't get yourselves in trouble in this class, you guys are usually the most talkative."_ she joked while taking on the role of teacher. _"Well, I know it doesn't look like it, but I graduated nine years ago and, be sure of what I'm saying; the years as a student are the best... I mean, if you don't get in trouble with the Caiporas"_ some students laughed. _"You are in the best Magic Learning Institution in the world, ladies and gentlemen. I'm sure you're going to be sad when you leave... But don't even think about getting back like I did, because I still need my job!"_ more laughter, the magizoologist smiled.

She really liked those first-years.

**Author's Note:**

> *Tupi - the language spoken by the Indians of the tribe Tupinambá, the largest in Brazil before the arrival of the Portuguese.
> 
> **Santos/ dos Santos/de Jesus - surnames given to bastards in Brazil by the church, most of those were children of Europeans with Africans or Indians. Those are very ordinary in the present, but were a shame in the past.
> 
> well, hey
> 
> are you enjoying it so far? xxx


End file.
